Fu Ning
Fu Ning is a CHERUB agent and one of the main characters in the second CHERUB series. She is the adoptive daughter of Chaoxiang a wealthy businessman. She is a good friend of Chloe. Early Life Fu Ning was adopted by Choaxiang and Ingrid from an orphanage in Dandong, China when she was young. She was sent to Miss Xu's borders and attended Dandong Lower School Number 18. Peoples Republic Fu Ning escapes from school and goes to a noodle shop but is caught by a teacher who is having his breakfast and she is taken back to her school to perform in the play. Before performing Ning's stepmother Ingrid comes to take her away but doesn't tell her why just asks her to trust her and follow. Ingrid takes Ning home and they discover two police officers inside looking out for them and Ingrid shoots them so they can't report them to the authorities, Ning gathers all the things she needs and escapes with her mother too Kyrgystan. When they arrive at Kyrgystan they are kidnapped by Leonid Aramov and his goons. When Ingrid refuses to tell Leonid the codes for Chaoxiang's money he made from human trafficking, Leonid tortures Ning and after getting the money he beats Ingrid to death but Ning escapes with the help of Dan one of Leonid's goons who help her because he is a good person. Dan helps Ning by arranging a plane to Britain, in the meantime, Ning cleans up his house and makes it generally nicer. After arriving in Britain Ning is held in a Brothel with a group of prostitutes forced into the sex slave to make any money they can not escape because they have a guard watching them all the time. Because of her age, Ning is excluded from a meeting with all the women and a guard and she escapes while her guard is distracted she goes to the police and winds up being found by CHERUB. After she arrives at CHERUB she is greeted by Ryan Sharma who shows her around and introduces her to his friends. Ning passes all her entrance tests with flying colours. After her first two tests, she arm wrestles Max, Ryan's friend a CHERUB who has done weight training and still beats him because she is anatomically strong and has big tendons. Ning helps Amy find out who the person in charge of the human trafficking by identifying his kids football kit she saw on a photo in his office and identifying his kids from a team photo which lead to his capture. Guardian Angel Ning is on her Last day of Basic training with two of Ryan's younger brothers Leon and Daniel as the last three trainees left on the course. Ning has stolen a pack of shortcakes and a pack of Jaffa cakes from an air stewardess and would have got caught because Daniel stole some and had crumbs around his mouth but he took the blame as Speaks through him into the Ocean. Ning and the twins meet up on an island where their grey shirts are they discover them in a box almost as soon as they get to the island, but the shirts are in a glass case that they try to break they make attempts at smashing the glass with force, by melting it and by dropping a cannon on it but it was just a trick because they had already passed basic training and the instructors couldn't have any more fails. Ning goes to Camden Market with Grace, Chloe, Alfie, Max and Ryan and they get in trouble after knocking out a gang of skinheads, after the police show up she escapes with Chloe, she meets up with Alfie and Max but they decide to spread out again. Ning is supposed to go on a mission to become Ethan's girlfriend in his new school in Dubai with Alfie becoming his new best friend. However, Ethan does not arrive at his new school because he got kidnapped and sent to South Africa so Ning and Alfie just returned to CHERUB campus. Ning goes with Amy to Find Dan so he can supply them with info on the Aramov's Ning then goes with Kazakov and Ryan to the Hospital Ethan is being held in she alerts Ryan and Kazakov by phone when she see's Kuban and identifies him as one of Leonid's workers. She moves Ethan from the hospital and meets Ryan and Kazakov after Ryan escapes. Ning is there when Dr D makes a deal with Irena. Personality and Skills Ning is confident and slightly abrasive but she is also intelligent enough to keep this attitude under control. Ning is extremely strong even before CHERUB and has good fighting skills as she trained as a kickboxer in China. Category:CHERUB Agent